


But You Can't Even Hear Me Screaming

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [121]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman and Seth have made their feelings very clear to Dean.





	But You Can't Even Hear Me Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: angst!verse - dean walking around by himself, trying to get his thoughts together about how he's gonna deal with having a baby and possibly raising it by himself.

Dean paces around his apartment, fingers tugging at his hair. He’s fucking pregnant and he’s not sure if Roman or Seth is the father, but he guesses that doesn’t matter because they don’t want anything to do with him or the baby. He doesn’t know how he’s going to deal with this. He doesn’t know the first thing about being a father. His own childhood was a disaster and he doesn’t want to inflict that on the poor kid. It’s not their fault he’s a fuck up.

He supposes he could always terminate the pregnancy. No one would know aside from Roman and Seth. Not that they would care anyway. That thought makes his heart ache and he knows he couldn’t do that. His hand drops to his stomach protectively. That’s definitely not an option. Not for him.

He sits down on the couch, head in his hands. What the fuck is he supposed to do? He doesn’t have a support system. There’s no one to lean on when he feels like breaking apart. There’s no one to help him with the baby once they’re born.

Tears burn his eyes as they slide down his cheeks. He’s fucking hopeless right now and he wants to scream and rage, but he’s tired all of a sudden and he just slumps back onto the couch. 

He’s such a fucking fuck up. There’s no way he can make it through this, much less take care of the baby. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do. 

He doesn’t know how he’s going to get through this without anyone there.

He supposes he’ll just get through it just like everything else in life. By himself.


End file.
